


War Can Wait Until Morning

by TheEmcee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, Link is a deity too, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fierce Deity has been spending too much time planning strategies for the war, and Link takes it upon himself to get his dear husband to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Can Wait Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: This is my first LoZ fic, so please let me know what you think! I love Fierce Deity Link and I like Fierce Deity and Link together, if that makes any sense at all. Anyway, I wrote this when I was half asleep, so if you see any errors please inform me. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

~…~

War Can Wait Until Morning

~…~

 

The candlelight flickered, casting distorted shadows across the walls of the bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, Link turned and gazed at the back of his husband, who was standing in front of his desk across the room. Papers and scrolls littered the desk and the young blonde didn’t need to see the expression on his beloved’s face to know that he was frustrated.

“It’s late, my love. Come; sit on the bed,” Link broke the silence that had settled upon the room. Though it was subtle, something easily missed if one did not know him, Fierce Deity’s body jumped before he relaxed and turned to face him.

“There’s still so much to do,” he replied, his voice deeper than Link’s, strong and determined despite the exhaustion and desperation lacing it.

“It can wait until morning. Your rest cannot,” Link replied and approached his husband.

He gently took hold of a hand larger than his own, cracked with scars and years of war and bloodshed, and guided the legendary Fierce Deity to their bed. Without protest, his husband allowed himself to be led and then pushed into a sitting position on his side of their bed. Already dressed in his night shirt and trousers, the ferocious warrior who commanded the heavens looked like he was about to collapse, the days of little to no sleep catching up with him swiftly.

Older than Hylia, older than the Golden Goddesses who formed the Triforce, Fierce Deity had seen countless centuries and had fought many battles; his victories numerous and his defeats far and few between. As impressive a specimen as he was, Link knew that even a warrior god such as his husband had his limitations and he was soon reaching them. 

The Fierce Deity was not the young god he had been when they had first met nearly two centuries ago.

“Getting enough rest is the least of my worries,” Fierce Deity said as Link brought the candle over to the nightstand. After placing it down, he sat down beside his husband and gave him a look laced with concern.

“And how helpful would you be to the world if you couldn’t even conjure a half decent thought due to a lack of sleep?” Link asked. Fierce Deity sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. Despite the two centuries with him, Link still could not get used to how handsome and breathtaking Fierce Deity was, his white hair and facial markings his most striking features. 

“You know I hate it when you’re right,” his husband said. Link gave him a small smile and he climbed onto his husband’s lap, straddling him comfortably. It took him a little while to get used to, but Link eventually grew to love how small he was, especially when compared to his husband. He fit perfectly against Fierce Deity’s body and he loved that.

“You’re grumpy. That’s all,” Link said and pressed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips before pulling back. He hooked his arms around Fierce Deity’s neck and gazed at him lovingly.

He truly did love Fierce Deity. When recalling how they had first met, it made Link laugh. Back then, he had been so unsure of himself and so painfully awkward. Din, one of the Golden Goddesses and a general who trained the lesser deity’s of the heavens for battle, had been overseeing the training of the squad Link had been in when the legendary deity had returned from battle. She had called him over and Link had been unable to tear his eyes away from the being despite how rude he was being. Apparently, Fierce Deity had liked that; he often said that he could tell right away that Link had a certain rare spirit in him, one that much resembled his own, but tamer. 

Things seemed to fall into place after that and it wasn’t long after that they were married. Even two hundred years later, Link still felt as though everything around him was a dream. After all, why would such an incredibly powerful being chose a lowly deity such as himself as a husband, as someone to share his bed and sit on the throne beside his own? It was a question that, when asked, always received a passionate and powerful response from the older deity, one that left Link sore and aching in all of the right ways days afterwards. 

“What are you thinking about?” Fierce Deity asked, bringing a hand up to stroke Link’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, his body melting at the contact.

“Meeting you for the first time,” Link answered before he pressed another kiss to his husband’s lip, this one not nearly as innocent as the first.

Fierce Deity’s hands wrapped around his waist and pulled Link’s body closer to his own. Opening his mouth, Link prodded at Fierce Deity’s lips and allowed their tongues to clash, the fight for dominance always ending the same, yet it was still a thrilling battle. Link began grinding against his husband’s lap, slowly, sensually. He wanted Fierce Deity to rest and making love for a few hours would tire him out, give him a way to release his pent-up frustration. 

He moaned softly when he felt that familiar hardness brush against his backside and Link’s grip on Fierce Deity’s shoulders tightened slightly. With every movement he made, he could feel it, that delectable hardness that always filled his body so completely and caused him immeasurable pleasure. 

Pulling away from their heated kisses, Link’s blue eyes stared into his husband’s white ones as small, shallow pants escaped his lips. His body was body hot and cold as he continued his grinding and he wanted to tear their clothes off. One of his hands traveled down Fierce Deity’s chest, scraping gently over the clothed, erect nipple and over muscles that he adored until it reached that throbbing hardness. Gently, he stroked Fierce Deity through the material of his trousers, causing his beloved to arch into his touch, lean his head back and release a guttural moan that sent wonderful shivers down Link’s spine.

Link’s hand rubbed him slowly, still amazed at how large his husband was. Everything about Fierce Deity was large and Link positively loved that about him. He felt fingers grip the bottom of his night shirt and tugged it up his torso. Lifting his arms, Link allowed Fierce Deity to strip him of his shirt and toss it carelessly across the room. Rough hands stroked his back at Link brought his second hand down. Nimble fingers undid Fierce Deity’s trousers and pulled his manhood free.

Fierce Deity hissed as the cool night air hit his heated erection and Link wasted no time stroking it. Through heated, half-lidded eyes, Link watched his husband’s face as he released moan after moan as his hand stroked up and down his shaft, his thumb occasionally rubbing the tip and spreading precum around it. Large hands dipped into Link’s pants and began kneading his buttocks, making the younger deity lean forward, his breath hitching at the contact. They were tugged down his thighs and Link had to maneuver his body so that they too could be discarded, leaving him completely naked astride his husband.

He pressed a soft kiss to Fierce Deity’s chest, the tip of his tongue flicking at the skin every so often. Link mewled when he felt one of those long, calloused fingers sink past the ring of muscle at his entrance and enter him, starting the preparations for something far larger. His hand never ceased its strokes, but it never increased its speed at a second finger was added and he was being scissored and fucked by his husband’s fingers. When a third one was add, Link released Fierce Deity’s erection and grasped his shoulders. Fierce Deity didn’t even have to move his fingers; Link did all of the work for him, moving his body up and down on those fingers, pulling them deeper, deeper…

A small whimper escaped him when they were removed. Face flushed and panting, Link looked into Fierce Deity’s white eyes and, never breaking contact, he lowered himself onto his large, throbbing cock. A loud moan burst forth from him as he was filled with his husband’s cock, loving how it stretched him and filled him, almost over-filling him, almost tearing him apart…

And he loved it. He craved it. He needed it more and more after every time they made love. If Link could spend his days in bed making love to Fierce Deity, having him pound into his body or riding him and never having any other care in the world, he would. As it was, he made due with the times when he was able to make love with his husband and he cherished each and every one of them.

Slowly, Link lifted himself up until only the tip of Fierce Deity’s cock was left remaining inside of him. After a moment’s pause, Link lowered himself back down and moaned again when his prostrate was struck, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout his entire body. Toes curled and nails digging into Fierce Deity’s skin, Link began riding him. With each thrust and each stroke against his prostrate, Link’s speed increased and the careful, controlled rhythm that he had created at the start was abandoned in favor of animalistic pleasure. 

Fierce Deity growled possessively and began kissing and nipped at Link’s pale neck, marking him as his and his alone. His large hands held Link, blunt nails digging into his back or scraping down his spine. Link’s hands moved from his shoulders into his white hair and he tugged and pulled at it as he rode Fierce Deity. If his body could pull him in deeper, it would; as it was, every grind brushed Fierce Deity’s cock against his prostrate and that was perfectly fine for him. 

One of Fierce Deity’s hands reached around and began stroking Link’s neglected erection, his strokes not even bothering to keep time with their love making. With that hand on his own cock and his husband buried balls deep inside of him every other second, Link was close to coming. He could feel it; it was so, so close…

And then, Fierce Deity was flipping their positions. He forced Link onto his hands and knees and began fucking him from behind, growling and groaning as he pounded into Link’s tight heat. His hand continued stroking Link’s cock and Link himself was lost in his pleasure and his deafening moans. It was so good, so very, very good, delicious, euphoric, and too, too much.

With a fierce cry, Link arched his back and came all over Fierce Deity’s hands and the bed sheets, eyes shut tightly as his body stiffened, his toes curled, and his fingers clutched at the sheets tightly. From behind him, he felt his husband’s body jerk one last time before it stiffened as well and he came buried balls deep inside of him. Link felt Fierce Deity’s hot, sticky cum fill him, some of it spilling out and trickling down the back of his thighs and even onto the sheets. 

After Fierce Deity was finished, he pulled out and rolled onto his back, bringing Link with him, who cuddled limply against his still clothed chest. Sighing happily and feeling completely and utterly content, Link snuggled against his husband and closed his eyes, listening as Fierce Deity’s pants began to slow down.

“So…when will you be ready for another round?” Link asked, sounding out of breath. Fierce Deity laughed and he kissed Link’s sweat-slicked blonde hair. As Link shifted, he could feel Fierce Deity’s half hardened cock brush against him. Five minutes maximum then.

“You are…amazing,” Fierce Deity said. Link looked up at him and gave him a smile.

“I love you too,” he said before kissing the older deity.

Another round ought to tire his husband out enough that he could finally sleep. When they both woke up tomorrow, the war, the battles, the fighting would still be there. But for now, all of that could wait. In such times of war as this, these moments weren’t as frequent as they used to be and Link was going to make sure they both made good use of it.


End file.
